


Too Late to Save

by ThatOneTyGuy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Character Death, M/M, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange parenting Peter Parker | Supremefamily | Strange Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 14:54:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15687681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneTyGuy/pseuds/ThatOneTyGuy





	Too Late to Save

All it was supposed to be that day was another battle against another villain, nothing more, nothing less. I continue blasting the enemy agents away with my repulsors, taking careful note of what is happening around me. It’s been an hour of this, and it seems that they are slowly starting to give up. If we find the leader of this villain group, then it’s all over for them. They would have no one to lead them, and they’d be confused and defeated.  
Well, that was what I was thinking until I saw Peter fall.  
I quickly fly over to him, rocket boosters engaged, as he falls through the sky. No time to think. No time to cry out. Is there enough time to catch him, to save? I go underneath him nearly at the last second, both of us hitting the ground hard. I quickly look at Peter, cradling him in my hands. “Underoos? Underoos, are you alright?” I said, holding him close. It looks terrible. He has multiple bullet wounds in his chest, along with broken bones from the fall. Didn’t reach him in time. What had happened that cause the parachute in the suit to malfunction, that was supposed to prevent the falls? What had happened to the outer layer of the suit, specifically made of a flexible and bulletproof material so he didn’t get shot?  
“Dad? Am I going to be alright? I don’t want to leave. I’ve got too much to do to go. I want to stay.” Peter starts crying, grabbing onto me, which just makes him bleed more. The faceplate of my suit lifts off, and I am crying as well. This can’t be happening. No. This isn’t happening. Can’t be.  
“You’re going to be fine Peter, you’re going to be fine. It’s all right. It’s all going to be alright. I’ll get Stephen over, you’ll be fixed up, we can all go home and have ice cream..” My words start stumbling over each other as I try to comfort Peter, and Stephen portals in. There is nothing we can do, Peter is just bleeding too much. The battle just seems to have stopped around us, but only another battle is just beginning and it’s right here. Another fight, just to stay alive.   
“I’m sorry.” Peter says, weakly. He’s losing. He’s losing this final battle. No. NO. Can’t go.  
“W-what for? You’re g-going to be fine..” I tremble, trying to not believe what I’m seeing. We’ll all wake up at home, have breakfast. Have another day, maybe play some video games or watch Star Wars, and everything will be fine. It’ll all be fine.  
“Tony, he’s gone,” Stephen whispered, tears streaming down his face. Not true, he is fine. He’ll just be right up again and alright. I don’t respond, as I try to find out what happened. Someway to get out, this is just an illusion, right? I’ll just wake up. We will all wake up tomorrow and nothing happened. He’s still here. He has to be. I start sobbing helplessly, because the damn kid is gone and I can't do anything about it. I just want him back, alive and happy. That's all I want, or is it just too much to ask for? It could’ve been me, I could’ve been shot. I could’ve saved Peter if I just payed more attention. If I cared more, this would’ve never happened. I’m a terrible father. With my shitty parenting and not being careful and paying attention, I killed him. I killed Peter Parker. I killed my own son.

I guess I am no different from my father, am I?


End file.
